


Being Creative

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [64]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #90: Birthday Candle, Helmet, Shoe Box.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Being Creative

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #90: Birthday Candle, Helmet, Shoe Box.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Being Creative

~

Severus woke in darkness, and for a moment he wondered if he’d been blinded or was wearing a helmet. It took him time to get oriented, and as his memories returned, he winced, sitting up. There was faint light from a distant torch, and as he looked around his unprepossessing surroundings, he sighed. His cell was the size of a shoe box, and as he checked for his wand he wasn’t surprised to find it gone.

Footsteps approached. Severus steeled himself. 

“Ah, you’re awake.” Robards stood just outside the cell. “I wasn’t sure when you’d wake. Sarah can be rather overzealous with her Stunning Charms.”

Severus glared.

Robards sighed. “Don’t look at me like that. Honestly, I think you’ll find this arrangement advantageous.” 

“What arrangement?” Severus grated out. 

Robards smirked. “So glad you asked. As it happens, I require a new Potions master, and you’d fit the bill perfectly.”

“You already have a Potions master.”

Robards snorted. “Sarah’s adequate for everyday brewing, but I need a specialist. I’ve some special projects in mind.” 

“And why should I help you?” 

“Because if you don’t, Harry Potter won’t live to see his next birthday candle lit.” 

Severus suppressed a shiver. “Harry can take care of himself.”

“Maybe.” Robards hummed. “Although, as his commanding officer, I can decrease the chance of his continued survival simply depending on where I assign him. Are you sure you really want to take a chance with his life?”

“Why should I care?” Severus bluffed. “You’ve made it so he doesn’t recall our relationship.” 

“I’m sure you can rekindle your bond,” Robards said. “But the only way that can happen is if you’re both alive to do so.” He leaned his face closer to the bars. “Plus, the longer you leave him alone, the greater the chance he’ll meet someone else.” He hummed. “I’ll let you think about it.” 

As Robards walked away, Severus slumped, closing his eyes. 

“That bastard,” came a hiss.

Severus’ eyes popped open. “Who’s there?” 

Soft footsteps drew near until the weak light revealed Sarah, her eyes flashing. “Thinking about stealing my job, are you?” She raised her wand. “Let’s see how creative you can be when you’re dead!”

~


End file.
